Why Am I Here?
by BornYesterdayButBornToBeWild
Summary: As she glances at the mirror before her on her wedding day, she thinks to herself, "Why am I here?". One-shot. If reviewed enough might be made into a two-shot... No flames, only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM.


As she looks into the mirror on her wedding day she ponders on how she got there. She knew obviously it was because she loved him and he loved her, but how had she truly gotten there? It was not as if her meeting him was inevitable. If she had obeyed her parents' wishes she'd never have spoken to him in the first place and would probably marrying her imprint right now.

I guess meeting him changed her. When he moved, she moved. When he spoke, she spoke. When he cried, she cried. They were inseparable. So much that she couldn't think of a time when they hadn't been.

Looking at the two of them you wouldn't ever think that _she_ could ever love _him._ I mean a Cullen loving someone like him was unheard of. Their families couldn't stand each others company, their morals and beliefs were far too different.

There was her a soft gentle flower with doe eyes and a thirst for knowledge and experience. Then there was him, the dark, corrupt monster who's only thirst was that of blood. He wasn't capable of love unless it was directed to his sister or his beloved master. But you could tell that when he looked at her, he was no longer the dark corrupt monster, but rather the nervous love-struck teenager he was meant to be. He loved her more then anything and you could see that in his eyes and miraculously she loved him too.

Perhaps that was why she was here. Love. The idea appealed to her. She loved the thought of being in love, it was a romantic notion that an innocent girl could fall in love with an evil monster and be oblivious to what he was, and that only she could see the good in him when others only saw the evil. Love. The idea seemed fitting to her situation, though love had failed her. Her parents had promised to always love her and where were they on her wedding day? Her father wasn't getting ready to walk her down the isle and her mother wasn't crying because her daughter was growing up. Her parents were on a separate continent loathing the day that they created her. If love was why she was here, where was her best friend? He wasn't threatening to kill her soon to be husband if he dared be unfaithful and break her heart. He probably balling his eyes somewhere on the Canadian border in his wolf form.

You see, "love" had failed her in many ways. It could not be why she was here. Of course she loved _him_ but how could he truly love _her_ with her imperfections and mistakes. Everyone else hated her for them, so why wouldn't he?

Tears started to well in her eyes.

_What if he didn't love her_, _what if this was all a mistake on his part?_

The thought was unbearable. She looked at herself in the mirror. She may have been pretty but she could never be beautiful. She may have been smart but she could ever be brilliant. She was just a half-breed. Nothing special about her at all.

A knock at her door filled the silent room with sound.

"_Renesmee? Are you alright?"_ Her soon-to-be sister asked through the door.

She dried her tears and mustered up enough strength to answer.

"_Yes, I'll be fine. I'll be out in a bit," _I responded trying to make myself not choke up.

"_I don't believe you but fine_,"

I turned to the mirror again and stared right into it as I did my own hair and makeup. I walked over to the bed when I was done and put on my dress. When I was done I walked over to the door and cracked it open and looked down the long hallway.

"Felix! Demetri!" I whispered, hoping the best men would hear me.

"Yes," They replied.

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

I opened the door all the way and stepped into the almost empty hall.

"Well then, let's go," I said linking my arms into theirs.

We got to the doors of the throne room when Felix finally spoke.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes," I replied uneasily.

"Well don't be. It's not as if you two don't love each other," Demetri replied reassuringly.

"Thanks. Just don't let me fall."

"Never," They said in unison.

The music started and the doors opened. The three of them walked down the isle to the beat of the march. And that was when she saw _him_.

He wore a simple black tux with a blood red rose clipped onto his lapel.

She started to hyperventilate. Felix and Demetri immediately noticed and both squeezed her arms reassuringly before they handed her off to him.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate a most joyous event, the union of the lovely Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Aleczander Cecil Volturi," Marcus said as he read their vows.

Alec, do you take Renesmee as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, and to cherish every moment of your existence no matter how long that may be? Do you promise to love, honour and protect her? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and the disappointments? To keep her in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to her fovevermore?" Marcus continued.

"_Oh god. This is it. This is going to be when he rejects me."_ She thought to herself nervously.

"I do," Alec says gazing into her eyes with his world-famous smirk plastered to his face.

"And do you Renesmee promise to do the same, and to take Alec as your lawfully wedded husband," Marcus asked looking her in the eyes seriously.

Now was the time. At first thought she had made her decision when she agreed to marry Alec but now she had to make her true decision. She had to decide whether to turn her back on her family, beliefs, and life for her love for Alec, or to remain faithful to her family and what they ask of her. It was now or never.

"I do," She says confident in her final binding decision.

"Then with these rings I bind you two forevermore. May you now call each other by the ancient names, "Husband" and "Wife". I now with the power invested in me, pronounce you two husband and wife. May you meet your commitment to each other with the same love and devotion you now exhibit forever and always, and may God

bless this union," Marcus says smiling.

She looked at her new partner and smiled as he leaned in pressed his lips against hers' passionately.

_She was there because she loved him and he loved her and no one could ever do anything about it._


End file.
